A Christmas to remember
by natzcool
Summary: The gymnasts from the rocky mountain gym go for a meet 2 weeks before christmas, what happens when they realise 2 people are missing will they be able to find them before it's too late
1. The Keelers

**12th December **

**At the Keelers**

**Kim : Payson are you up yet... come on you may have won at worlds doesn't mean you get to lie in bed.**

**Becca : mom its 8.30 in the morning she is probably resting before she goes to the Rock later**

**Kim : you sure**

**Becca : yeah i heard her talking on the phone to Kayleigh about 12 last night**

**Kim : ok well hurry up and get ready your training begins at 9**

**Becca : ok ok it's not as though i'll get wrong for being a little late**

**(Becca goes to get ready)**

**(Kim knocks on Payson's door)**

**Kim : Payson honey we are going to The Rock now do you want a lift... Payson**

**(opens door to find Payson's not there)**

**Kim: Becca**

**Becca: yeah**

**Kim : are you sure Payson was going to the Rock later**

**Becca : yeah why**

**Kim : cause she's not here and her bag has gone**

**Becca : maybe she went to meet Max or the girls before going to The Rock you know how close they've been since worlds**

**Kim : yeah you're right just wish she had left a note or something**

**Becca : yeah i know but if we don't leave now we're gonna be seriously late**

**Kim : ok let's go**


	2. At the Rock

**At The Rock**

**Sasha : good morning Payson...morning guys and girls**

**Payson : morning sasha**

**Sasha : Kayleigh,Lauren and Kelly come join us**

**( the girls walk over)**

**Sasha : ok its very important to keep our training going for as long as we can before the olympics and since you are getting 2 weeks off for christmas i want you to train extra hard before-hand ok**

**P,K,L,K :ok **

**Sasha : i've got some stuff to take care of i'll be done by 9 so start warming up then rotate from your strongest to your weakest... ok so Payson you would start on say the floor and end on say beam... its just an EXAMPLE!**

**P,K,L,K : ok no problem bye sasha dont miss us too much**

**Sasha : (laughs) i'll try... not promising though (looks at Payson)**

**(30 mins later)**

**(Kim and Becca arrive at The Rock and walk in)**

**Becca : mom i found out where Payson is**

**Kim : where**

**Becca : right over there training with the other girls**

**Kim : ok you go warm up over there beside the other girls i have to get to work**

**Becca : ok bye mom**

**Payson : hey Becks did mom get my note**

**Becca : not yet**

**Kayleigh: so whats everyone doing for christmas**

**P&B : staying home (laughs)**

**Becca : Mom's thinking about asking sasha for christmas Dinner**

**Payson: what she didnt mention anything**

**Becca : it's suppose to be a suprise so shh cant say anything **

**(conversation fades)**

**(while Becca warms up and talks to the other girls Kim goes to the office)**


	3. The Gym office

**At The Rock**

**Sasha : good morning Payson...morning guys and girls**

**Payson : morning sasha**

**Sasha : Kayleigh,Lauren and Kelly come join us**

**( the girls walk over)**

**Sasha : ok its very important to keep our training going for as long as we can before the olympics and since you are getting 2 weeks off for christmas i want you to train extra hard before-hand ok**

**P,K,L,K :ok **

**Sasha : i've got some stuff to take care of i'll be done by 9 so start warming up then rotate from your strongest to your weakest... ok so Payson you would start on say the floor and end on say beam... its just an EXAMPLE!**

**P,K,L,K : ok no problem bye sasha dont miss us too much**

**Sasha : (laughs) i'll try... not promising though (looks at Payson)**

**(30 mins later)**

**(Kim and Becca arrive at The Rock and walk in)**

**Becca : mom i found out where Payson is**

**Kim : where**

**Becca : right over there training with the other girls**

**Kim : ok you go warm up over there beside the other girls i have to get to work**

**Becca : ok bye mom**

**Payson : hey Becks did mom get my note**

**Becca : not yet**

**Kayleigh: so whats everyone doing for christmas**

**P&B : staying home (laughs)**

**Becca : Mom's thinking about asking sasha for christmas Dinner**

**Payson: what she didnt mention anything**

**Becca : it's suppose to be a suprise so shh cant say anything **

**(conversation fades)**

**(while Becca warms up and talks to the other girls Kim goes to the office)**


	4. On the gym Floor

**Payson : what is taking him so long**

**Kayleigh : how long did he say he was gonna take**

**Payson : he said he'd be done by 9**

**Kayleigh : it's nearly 10 do you think if we ran around the block he'd be finished by the time we got back**

**Kelly : New York maybe but definitley not the block**

**Payson : (laughs) you guys are nasty it's quite obvious he is very busy...come on lets go again you never know we might get to punish him for making us wait**

**Kayleigh : who's going first **

**Kelly : not me **

**Lauren : I'll go first that ok with everyone**

**Payson : yeah you 2 dont mind do you**

**K,K : not at all**

**(Sasha joins them on the floor)**

**Sasha : can i have your attention **

**(everyone looks)**

**Sasha : i have just recieved a call from the NGO**

**Kayleigh : that doesnt sound good**

**Sasha : Pinewood and Denver want us to have a meet in L.A with them in a best gym showdown**

**Austin : how long is this meet**

**Sasha : it will be held over 2 days**

**Austin: when **

**Sasha : the 15th and 16th december the semi final is on the 14th whichever 2 have the most points go through**

**Austin : what do we get if we win **

**Sasha : A trophy, medals and a whole lot of money to the rock**

**Austin : how many get to go**

**Sasha : that is up to you but only 8 will be getting picked to compete but we will need alternates incase of injuries not everybody has to go but i need to know by 2 at the latest thats it back to training...lauren a word please**

**Payson : good luck he looks miffed**

**Lauren: thanks i think i'm gonna need it**

**Payson : don't worry were here for you as team mates but most of all as friends kinda like sister's**

**Lauren : cheers Pay**

**Sasha : Lauren now**

**(Lauren goes to the office)**


	5. Sasha finds out

**In the office**

**Sasha : Kim could you give us a few minutes**

**Kim : yeah sure...i need to talk to you after**

**Sasha : ok sure just let me know when you get back**

**Kim : ok see you later**

**(kim leaves office)**

**Lauren : yes Sasha**

**Sasha : i want to talk about the video**

**Lauren : what about it**

**Sasha : have you told Payson**

**Lauren : I did try but she was so happy this morning**

**Sasha : she has a right to know**

**Lauren : I know but with the meet not that far away the last thing we need is drama cause that could cost us the title**

**Sasha : yeah and if she finds out beforehand that it was you and that i knew that could cost us more than a title i could loose my gymnast and you your friendship**

**Lauren : how she gonna find out beforehand cause i wont say anything and my dad might not that just leaves sum...**

**Sasha : what did you say**

**Lauren : nothing**

**Sasha : no you were gonna say summer...does she know**

**Lauren : yes**

**Sasha : how long**

**Lauren : before you...she said i had to tell you so i did**

**Sasha : wha...wha...what she knew and didnt bother to tell me...does Kim know?**

**Lauren : i don't think so no**

**Sasha : did any of you consider telling Payson**

**Lauren : no Summer said just you**

**(sasha looks out the office window)**

**Sasha : Kim's back...go and train tell the others i'll be there soon**

**Lauren : i'm sorry**

**Sasha : i'm not the one you should be apologizing to**

**(Lauren leaves the office and goes back to the gym floor)**

**Payson : you ok**

**Lauren : yeah**

**Kayleigh : what did Sasha want to see you for**

**Lauren : just to talk about how i was dealing with my mom's death and losing Summer and my dad lying to me**

**Kayleigh : where is summer... she hasn't been in today at all and Sasha has been completely oblivious to this fact**

**Payson : so what happened between your dad and Summer they looked so happy**

**Lauren : they were just obviously not as happy as everyone thought**

**Payson : yeah but why get engaged to some one your not completely inlove or happy with**

**Lauren : I can see your logic behind your reason**

**Kelly : by god he is in some mood and if it got anything to do with summer she would be better off staying away**

**Lauren : could you guys excuse me i need to make a phone call**

**K,P,K : ok**

**(Lauren goes outside)**

**Lauren : hi summer it's lauren i hope you are ok em... i accidently told sasha that you knew before him about the video and you know it was me who sent it... i'm so sorry phone me back as soon as you get this message...i'm so sorry**

**(Lauren goes back into the Rock)**


	6. who chaperone's payson?

**In the office**

**Kim : everything ok?**

**Sasha : yeah...what did you want to talk to me about?**

**Kim : the 1 adult 1gymnast if Payson and Becca decide to go there is only me cause Mark's away and we are supposed to be going to minnesota in 2 days for the holidays**

**Sasha : right you told me in november...sorry i forgot**

**Kim : Becca will probably come to minnesota with me but it's Payson she'll wanna do the meet**

**Sasha :what about the ball**

**Kim : we'll be coming back up for that, they normally go a week or 2 before christmas to see there grandparents and spend time with them**

**Sasha : what about Payson**

**Kim : they understand that Payson might not be able to go and see them due to other engagements**

**Sasha : Ah and with the 1adult 1 gymnast you and Mark can't take her**

**Kim : Exactly**

**Sasha : you could always ask Alex**

**Kim : or Summer**

**Sasha : no**

**Kim : why not**

**Sasha : she is probably taking Lauren**

**Kim : i thought Steve would be taking her**

**Sasha : yeah true**

**Kim : you could always take her**

**Sasha : I cant sorry**

**Kim : why**

**Sasha : cause the person has to be responsible for that 1 person and me as the coach has to be responsible for all of them**

**Kim : who better to be responsible for my daughter than her own coach...we trust you and more importantly she trusts you with her life...either you take her or summer takes her or she doesnt go**

**Summer : who doesn't go where**

**Kim : hi Summer**

**Summer : hi**

**Kim : we were just discussing who is going to chaparone Payson to the meet in L.A**

**Summer : oh right can you...**

**Kim : we can't take her cause we will be in minnesota and i need someone to take Payson**

**Summer : i'm not taking anyone if your stuck i...**

**Sasha : fine you win i will take Payson to L.A**

**Kim : thank you Sasha..Payson will be so happy that she can go**

**Sasha : no problem it'll be fun... why don't you go and tell Payson the news and you can all go for dinner or a break while i talk to summer**

**Kim : ok then i can talk to them about the ball**

**Summer : ball?**

**Sasha : oh yeah didn't i tell you the NGO are having their christmas ball here at the rock and Kim is organising it**

**kim : ok well i'm gonna go**

**(Kim goes to see Payson) **


	7. telling Payson

**On the gym floor**

**Kim: hi girls have you seen Payson**

**Kayleigh : yeah here she comes now**

**Payson : hi mom why you down here and not working in the office**

**Kim : regarding the meet in L.A**

**Payson**** : i've already told them i can't go just need to tell Sasha**

**Kim : no you don't that's what i came to tell you**

**Payson : what**

**Kim : you can go**

**Payson : (happy) wha... how...who's taking me**

**Kim : Sasha has said he will take you to L.A**

**Kelly : Pay you get to go on the back of a motorbike with your coach you lucky devil**

**Payson : i have to go thank him**

**Kim : oh yeah he said take a break**

**P,K,K,L : WHAT are you sure**

**Kim : yeah**

**Payson : something's wrong**

**Kim :what**

**Payson : i don't know**

**Lauren : what makes you think that**

**Payson : Sasha telling us to take a break with a meet so close it's just so**

**Lauren : cool**

**Payson : i was going for weird...i'm gonna go and see Sasha**

**Kim : oh honey he's talking to Summer at the moment**

**Payson : ok i'll wait**

**(Lauren gulps)**

**Kim : you ok Lauren**

**Lauren : yeah...could really use a spruce juice right now...coming Pay**

**Payson : yeah i'll meet you there...i need to see sasha**

**Lauren : ok good luck**

**(Lauren,kelly,Kayleigh,Becca and Kim leave)**


	8. sasha knows summer's secret

**In the office**

**Summer : yes Sasha**

**Sasha : don't you dare come in here pretending to be her best friend when she has no idea what your doing or what you're keeping from her**

**Summer : what you talking about**

**Sasha : i know that you know what Lauren did so don't give me the what you talking about crap**

**Summer : how did you?**

**Sasha : Lauren told me she thought i had the right to know**

**Summer : no she wouldn't**

**Sasha : well she did...how could you do that**

**Summer : i was trying to do what was best for...**

**Sasha : who-me,Lauren cause you definetley weren't considering Payson**

**Summer : i told Lauren to tell you**

**Sasha : yeah it's all me,me,me did you even once consider telling Payson...she got hurt just as much or possibly more than me**

**Summer : I'm sorry**

**Sasha : yeah well it doesn't cut it and for as long as i'm here you stay the hell away from Payson and us me and you we are through so run back to Steve and Lauren thats where"god wants you to be"**

**Summer : i love you**

**Sasha : you don't keep stuff like that from people you love**

**Summer : i'll go**

**Sasha : no stay if you go i'll have to explain to Kim and Payson why you have gone and i don't want to have to do that... not yet **

**Summer : Thanks**

**Sasha : I'm not doing it for you...i'm doing it for her**

**(Payson walks up to the office knocks on door)**

**Sasha : it's open...Payson...everything ok**

**Payson : err...yeah i just wanted to say thank you for taking me to the meet**

**Sasha : no problem i need my star gymnast there**

**Payson : ok who are and what have you done with the real Sasha Belov**

**Sasha : what do you mean**

**Payson : well1st you tell us to take a break then you call me your star gymnast you feelin ok?**

**Sasha : haha very funny...now if you dont mind miss keeler i'm busy and you lot need to get back to training...run around The Rock while i get my dinner**

**Payson : breakfast**

**Sasha : no its dinner**

**Payson : it's cereal so it's breakfast**

**Sasha : ok you win it's dinner,i'll walk you out**

**Payson :ok...you ok summer**

**Summer : yeah i'm fine enjoy training**

**Payson : ok see ya...sasha**

**Sasha : yes**

**Payson : could you give me a lift to spruce juice. it's just that everyone is there**

**Sasha : sure no problem**

**Payson : thanks your the best**

**(Payson gives Sasha a hug)**

**Sasha : you're welcome**


	9. At Spruce Juice

** At Spruce Juice**

**Lauren : where is Payson**

**Kayleigh : she was waiting to see Sasha**

**Lauren : yeah that was like 30mins ago...nothing is important enough to miss a Spruce Juice**

**(Lauren sees Payson on the back of a bike)**

**Lauren : here she is...with sasha...lazy bugger didn't even walk here**

**Sasha : hi ladies**

**K,k,L : hi Sasha**

**Sasha : are you girls ready to begin training again...after payson has had a spruce juice and dinner**

**Payson : thanks sasha for the lift and allowing me to get fed and watered (laughs)**

**P,K,K,L : yeah**

**Sasha : Oh you don't mind sleepin at the gym tonight do you...no great see you in a bit**

**(sasha leaves Spruce Juice)**

**Lauren : what did you do?**

**Payson : nothing**

**Lauren : so how come we're on sleepover duty now**

**Kelly : i don't know could have something to do with the meet in four days**

**Lauren : true that could be it**

**Kayleigh : you ok ?**

**Payson : yeah...it's just Summer looked really upset but insisted she's fine...maybe i should go talk to her**

**Lauren : No, i mean if she's gonna talk to anyone it'll probably be Sasha,Kim or my dad**

**Payson : yeah ok**

**Kayleigh : now for the christmas ball dresses what are we wearing**

**Lauren : No idea...let's go have a look**

**Payson : that's gonna be a bit hard **

**Lauren : how**

**Kayleigh : we have training this afternoon or did you forget**

**Lauren : no i didnt forget, but why do we have to train for a stupid inter gym competition**

**K+P : ok let's go **


	10. Home truths

**At the Gym**

**Steve : hi Summer**

**Summer : what do you want Steve**

**Steve : to talk**

**Summer :yeah well i'm done talking**

**Steve : please Summer i love you we can get through this**

**Summer : there's nothing to get through we are over**

**Steve : so you can go running back to sasha...noway**

**Summer : a) you can't stop me and b) i'm not running back to Sasha not now**

**Steve : good...why**

**Summer : cause Lauren royally screwed up...she told Sasha that i knew about the tape and that she sent it**

**Steve : wai...wai..wait yeah Lauren royally screwed up by sending the video in the first place but you can't blame her cause Sasha doesnt want you anymore or the fact that you didn't tell him that you knew who had done it. i didn't tell anyone to protect Lauren and you didn't tell anyone to cover your own ass**

**Sasha : at least we agree on something**

**Summer : Sasha how long have you...**

**Sasha : been there long enough...Steve you may own The Rock but what the hell are you doing in my gym**

**Steve : i came to see you about the meet and to see Lauren**

**Sasha : about the meet**

**Steve : yeah i need a rough estimate on numbers**

**Sasha : ok no problem**

**(Sasha looks out the window to see the girls are back)**

**Sasha : i'll text you the numbers... Lauren's back so you can go now**

**Steve : ok**

**Sasha :one last thing did any of you consider how it would affect Payson or even tell Payson**

**Payson : tell me what**

**sasha : Payson**

**Payson : yeah... tell me what and i want to know the truth...sasha**

**Sasha : that we have the training cam video back**

**Payson : really**

**sasha : yeah**

**Payson : thank god...now everyone knows the truth...do they know who**

**Sasha : not yet...i'm sorry Payson**

**Payson : don't be at least we've got it back...i'm so relieved**

**(runs and gives Sasha a hug)**

**Payson : we're ready to finish off training**

**Sasha :ok i'll follow you out**

**(Payson leaves)**

**Sasha : get it sorted (looks out at Payson) cause i hate lying to her...it's the last thing she needs or deserves**

**Kim: sorry i'm late back Sasha but i took the oppourtunity to do somemore christmas shopping**

**Sasha : it's ok... now i can go and get back to training that wonderful daughter of yours**

**Kim : which one**

**Sasha : Payson...becca finished at 12 until tomorrow**

**Kim : ok **

**Sasha : oh Kim after this last round of training i'm going straight home so can you lock up**

**Kim : yeah sure**

**sasha : see ya kim**

**(On the gym floor)**

**Sasha : ok everybody once more**

**(10 mins later) **

**sasha : ok that's it for today...tomorrow i want a full day training and no excuses cause we have to leave early the following morning...night everyone**

**K,L,K : night Sasha **

**Sasha : night girls **

**Payson : night Sasha **

**Sasha : night Payson**

**( Sasha leaves for the night,not before looking back at Payson)**


	11. under the weather

** At the Keelers**

**Kim : Payson honey you ok**

**Payson : yeah mom i'm fine**

**Kim : you don't look to good you sure your ok**

**Payson : yeah i just feel a bit under the weather that's all**

**Kim : why don't you stay here and i'll explain to sasha that you werent well**

**Payson : no if i miss training today he'll take me out of the meet...please mom i'll take it easy**

**Kim : i don't know...**

**Payson: mom i wanna go, i need to go...i'm going to the rock i'll see you...(achoo) there**

**Kim : Payson wait ill give you a lift i have to go in today in anycase...Becca are you coming**

**Becca : mom it's 8.00 in the morning i'm not due in till 9**

**Kim : Payson go wait in the car**

**Payson : ok**

**(Payson goes to car)**

**Kim : your sister isnt feeling very well this morning**

**Becca : ah..and you want to keep an eye on her so i have to come with you.. ok no probs why doesn't she just stay...daft question give me 2 minutes**

**Kim : ok**

**(2 minutes later)**

**Becca : ok i'm ready let's go**

**Kim : thank you**

**Becca : no problem i guess the more time i spend at the gym the more practice i can get in the better i can get at gymnastics... so we both get what we want**

**At the rock**

**Sasha : morning Payson**

**Payson : morning... i'm gonna start on beam **

**Sasha : ok... you feeling alright**

**Payson : yeah i'm fine... just want to get on training for the meet**

**Sasha : ok**

**(Payson goes to train)**

**Sasha : is Payson ok**

**Kim : not really she wasnt to well this morning but insisted on coming in**

**Sasha : everyone knows the rules...if your unwell u don't come in...i'm sorry but i'm gonna have to send her home**

**(Sasha goes to see Payson)**

**Lauren : (screams) PAYSON!**

**(Sasha catches Payson)**

**Sasha : it's ok ive got you...Payson can you hear me...Payson open your eyes for me...can someone get me some water**

**Austin : there we go**

**Kim : Payson... Sasha is she ok**

**Sasha : she's blacked out**

**Payson (sluggishly) Sasha**

**Sasha : yeah it's ok Payson i'm here and so is your mum**

**Payson : what happened**

**Sasha : you blacked out**

**Becca : she gonna be ok ?**

**Sasha : yeah becks...she's gonna be fine... ok all the gymnast not going to the meet can go home the rest of the gymnasts can go for a break i want you back in 2 hours**

**Kim : how am i gonna keep Payson cool and take her and Becca home**

**Sasha : i could walk Payson home to keep her cool**

**Kim : sure you don't mind**

**Sasha : not at all**

**Payson : it's ok mom i'll walk home with Sasha**

**Kim : ok see you at home... be careful**

**Payson : i will**

**(kim and Becca leave)**

**Sasha : you ok to get up**

**Payson : yeah no problem...i'll just get my stuff then we can go**

**Sasha : ok...do you need a hand to the lockers**

**Payson : if you don't mind**

**(Sasha and Payson walk to the lockers so Payson can get her stuff)**

**Sasha : you ready to go**

**Payson : yeah sure let's go**

**(Sasha and Payson leave the rock)**


	12. Taking her home

** Walking home**

**Sasha : you ok**

**Payson : yeah why**

**Sasha : it just looks like you have a lot on your mind**

**Payson : no i'm just worried about Summer that's all she seemed really upset yesterday and in the office with you,Steve and Summer seemed quite intense**

**Sasha : no she's fine just having an internal debate with her conscience**

**Payson : what about**

**Sasha : i don't know but you shouldn't be worrying yourself with summer you should be concentrating on getting better**

**Payson : i will as soon as i find out why summer was so upset for**

**Sasha : it's me**

**Payson : what's you**

**Sasha : the reason she is so upset**

**Payson : how**

**Sasha : i told her we were over**

**Payson : i thought you loved eachother**

**Sasha : so did i but it wouldn't work she has her faiths and beliefs and i have mine**

**Payson : ok so tell me ob1what is your faith and beliefs**

**Sasha : my faith is some people can be better than who they are and my belief is you i believe in you Payson**

**Payson : wow... i didn't see that coming a mile off**

**Sasha : yeah well i'm good at suprising people**

**Payson : that you are... this is my stop**

**Sasha : ok...well go in drink plenty of fluids and rest for the rest of the day. i don't want to see you till your better**

**Payson : what about the meet **

**Sasha : don't worry you can still come**

**Payson : thank god**

**Sasha : you just wont be competeing**

**Payson : that's not fair**

**Sasha : yeah well having a gymnast collapse on you isnt fair...have to be cruel to be kind**

**Payson : that's not being cruel that's being mean and horrible and nasty**

**Sasha : so am i worse or better than ms viola**

**Payson : oh shut up**

**Sasha : well i have to go will you be ok till your mam gets home**

**Payson : yeah i'll be fine**

**Sasha : well if you need anything just phone ok here's my cell no incase im out of the office**

**Payson : ok thanks for this sasha**

**Sasha : no probs see ya**

**Payson : bye (gives cuddle) **

**( Phone goes after he walks away)**

**Sasha : yes Payson**

**Payson : i need to train **

**sasha : bye payson**

**( he laughs then continues to walk away)**


	13. where is sasha

AT THE ROCK

(on the gym floor)

Lauren : god where is he

Austin : in heaven the last time i heard

Lauren : grow up Austin...hi Max what you up to

Max : nothing much anyone seen Payson

Lauren : yeah she got took home wasn't well collapsed in Sasha'a arms like romeo and juliet

Max : she ok

Becca : yeah she wasn't feeling to well this morning but insisted on coming in

Max : that's Payson for you

Kayleigh : ain't that the truth

Max : so where's Sasha

Kelly : he walked her home

Max : why didn't her mom take her

Kim : cause i was busy and Sasha offered not that it's any of your business now get back to training

(nobody moves )

Sasha : you heard her move or you'll be doing warm ups for the next 2 hours in mini skirts

everyone : yes Sasha

( the office)

Kim : i'm so glad your back...how was Payson

Sasha : resting i told her no rest no meet...your glad i'm back because

Kim : the only thing Summer has done is pray and cry and ive managed to get nothing done


	14. The day before they leave

** At The Rock**

**(on the gym floor)**

**Sasha : ok can i have your attention...today is our last day to train as we leave first thing in the morning so keep your heads down and train train train for a couple of hours then go home and rest and relax**

**Austin : if the meet isnt till the day after why are we leaving that early in the morning**

**Sasha : cause we are expecting a snow storm which includes the following rain,snow,sleet,hailstone,gail force winds and thunder & lightning by tomorrow afternoon so we have been informed that all bridges will be shut by 12 tomorrow...ok that's all back to training everyone**

**Lauren : great tons of taining and very little sleep**

**Sasha : Kim you can take off with Becca and go and see Payson before you head off**

**Kim : thanks Sasha see you after the meet**

**Sasha : same to you**

**Kim : look after yourself and Payson**

**Sasha : i will don't worry**

**Kim : i know you will don't even know why i said it or by the way you can stay at ours till you leave in the morning therefore youll both have company**

**Sasha : are you sure...i'll just stay in the van...**

**Kim : nonesense there is a house there full of food and basically no one in doing absoloutley nothing... no i einsist you stay there**

**Sasha :ok you win**

**Kim : great...ok i'm leaving now goodluck everyone and bring the trophy home**

**Sasha : any rules for the house or Payson**

**Kim : yeah keep it tidy rest and no boys are allowed over except you not even max but the girls can**

**Sasha : ok that's no problem**

**Kim : just look out for her please and keep her safe no matter what it takes****.****... come on Becca bye guys gud luck**

**(a few hours later)**

**Sasha : ok guys training is over for those coming to the meet see you tomorrow at 6 and the ones not coming see you after the meet**

**everyone : ok bye Sasha**

**Sasha : Kayleigh,Lauren and Kelly come here**

**K,L,K : yes Sasha**

**Sasha : i'm staying at the keelers tonight so i was thinking to give Payson some company you could do that sleepover thing**

**K,L,K : yeah cool**

**Sasha : except no boys that includes Austin, Max and carter**

**Kelly : that's fine**

**Sasha : see you guys later**

**(Sasha and the girls leave the Rock) **


	15. The night before they leave

** At the Keelers**

**Sasha : Payson are you ok...Payson**

**(Payson comes out of her room looking nervous)**

**Payson : hi Sasha what you doing here**

**Sasha : didn't your mom tell you...i'm staying here cause i'm driving you to the meet i said i'd stay in my camper van thing but she insisted i stay here **

**Payson : ok cool**

**Sasha : so how you feelin**

**Payson : a bit better but not much...i'm just gonna go back to my room to get better by tomorrow**

**Sasha : ok... are you hungry i could make you a bite to eat**

**Payson : thanks but ive had something to eat but you can have something**

**( A noise comes from Payson's room)**

**Sasha : what was that**

**Payson : i don't know...will you go and check**

**Sasha : is there anyone else here**

**Payson : no there is just me and you...maybe a few ghosties but that's it**

**Sasha : ok no problem**

**(enters Payson's room)**

**Sasha : Max what the hell are you doing here...Payson come here**

**Payson : yes Sa...Max what the hell are you doing in my room in my bed**

**Sasha : so you didn't know he was here**

**Payson : no you asked me if there was anyone here and i said no cause there wasn't**

**Sasha : so why are you here Max**

**Max : i came to...**

**(Sasha sees condoms)**

**Sasha : don't lie to me...what the hell Payson i thought gymnastics was everything to you**

**Payson : it is**

**Sasha : so why is he in your bed**

**Payson : i don't know...just go**

**Sasha : why i'm not the one breaking the rules**

**Payson : not you...Max go now i'll call you later**

**Max : ok...another time maybe**

**Payson : just go **

**(Max leaves)**

**Sasha : please explain to me what the hell he was doing here **

**Payson : he probably came by to see if i was kk and to sup...**

**Sasha : oh so he came to see if you were ok and accidently picked them up instead of flowers and didn't like the door bell so he climbs through your window...please don't insult my intellegance**

**Payson : if he just wanted that he could've went with Lauren but no he chose me**

**Sasha : yeah but still doesn't explain the condoms... you're not seeing him til your mom gets back which will be after the meet...you are both on cautions**

**Payson : i can't believe i chucked my boyfriend out the house for you...i've just ruined the only relationship i've ever had and it's your fault**

**Sasha : no Payson no way...tell you what why don't you go and run after lover boy ok i don't care anymore i believed in you i gave you a career back to you when everyone else had given up and this is the thanks i get**

**Payson : Sa...**

**Sasha : save it i don't want to know after the meet we are through**

**Payson : do you mean me and you or**

**Sasha : i mean me,you,the rock everything...i thought you needed me guess i was sadly mistaken and since everything that goes wrong in your life seems to be my fault find your own way to the meet**

**(knock on door)**

**Sasha : that'll be the girls coming over for the sleep over**

**Payson : you organised this...**

**Sasha : for you so you wouldn't be stuck with me...see ya Payson**

**Payson : Sasha stay...i'm sorry**

**Sasha : i thought gymnastics was everything to you guess i was wrong i try everything to protect you girls and this is the thanks i get**

**Payson : god Sasha have you got any idea how long i've waited for a guy to pick me over Kayleigh and Lauren... tell me i'm beautiful**

**Sasha : i already did...by payson**

**(Sasha goes to door )**

**K,L,K : hey Sasha**

**Sasha : see ya tomorrow**

**Lauren : what is his problem**

**(enter house to find Payson crying)**

**Kayleigh : hey Pay wats wrong**

**( for the next hour and half Payson explains everything that has happened and been said )**

**Kelly : why don't you go and talk with Max ok**

**Payson : what about Sa...**

**Kayleigh : Sasha will be fine just give him time to cool down we won't say anything ok**

**Payson : ok i'm gonna go speak to Max**

**(Payson goes off to see Max )**

**Kelly : she's inlove with Sasha and doesn't even realise it**

**K,L : totally...also Sasha probably feels the same but only sees the gymnast**

**Kelly : so how about at the ball we make sure he sees the young woman **

**K,L,K : Rock on**


	16. Discovering the truth

**At Max's**

**Payson : hi is Max in**

**Sarah : yeah his upstairs and you are**

**Payson : Payson keeler**

**Sarah : i'm sarah Max's mam... oh come in and go straight upstairs**

**Payson : ok thank you**

**(Payson goes upstairs)**

**Payson : Max are you there**

**(walks up to the room twith the door ajar and listens)**

**Max : listen ok i love you... i went there today and i felt nothing...it's over between us**

**Carter : does she know that**

**Max : yeah it's you i love not her**

**( Max kisses Carter)**

**(unbeknownst to them Payson has just heard and seen everything...she quickly but quietly hurries downstairs)**

**Sarah : leaving so soon**

**Payson : yeah i'll just see him about it later it's not that important**

**Sarah : you can't go out in that you'll get pnuemonia**

**Payson : i have my mom's car**

**Sarah : ok be careful and dry safe**

**(Payson leaves )**

**Max : hey mom you remember Carter**

**Sarah : oh yes hello**

**Max : who were you talking to**

**Sarah : that lovely girl who came up to see you**

**Max : what girl **

**Sarah : Payson...she went up to see you **

**Max : oh god...no this can't be happening **

**Carter : yeah well it is**

**Max : i gotta go talk to her**

**Sarah : honey leave it till tomorrow...you'll have plenty of time at the meet to talk you would catch pnuemonia out there which is exactly the same thing i told her**

**Max : why did you let her leave**

**Sarah : she said she had her mam's car **

**Max : how is that possible her mam left for minnesota this afternoon**

**Sarah : i'm so sorry son i had no idea**

**Max : were gonna head to Payson's and see if she is there **

**Sarah : ok hon see you in the morning**

**(Max and Carter go to Payson's)**


	17. Missing

(At the Keelers)

**Lauren : what is taking Payson so long**

**Kelly : she's probably having a talk with Max**

**Kayleigh : yeah but she's been there basically 5 hours**

**kelly : yeah well theyve probs got a lot to talk about**

**Lauren : why don't we get some sleep our parents will be here in a little over 2 hours and so will sasha and he'll play war if we're absoloutley shattered**

**Kayleigh : don't know bout you but i'm not going to sleep til Payson comes home**

**Kelly : i'm gonna try her phone **

**kayleigh : ok **

**Lauren : well i'm off to sleep**

**Kelly : how can you sleep when one of our friends is missing**

**Lauren : she's probably still with Max**

**(knock on front door)**

**Kayleigh : i'll get it**

**(walks to front door)**

**Kayleigh : Carter...Max what are you doing here ...**

**Max : is Payson here we really need to talk to her**

**Kayleigh : no she isn't she went to see you**

**Max : i know she's been to mine but told my mam that it wasn't that important**

**Kayleigh : i'm sorry come in you must be soaked.. did you walk here**

**Max : it's to dangerous to drive... it's suppose to be getting worse... i really don't like the idea of her being out there all alone**

**Kelly : why don't we try the one person who she always turns to...Sasha**

**Max : i'd highly doubt it... he looked highly miffed when i left earlier on**

**Kelly : well where else can she be**

**Max : i don't know**

**(2 hours pass Sasha turns up and opens the door and walks in)**

**Sasha : rise and shine come on... ok why do you all look shattered and have had no sleep**

**Kelly : that's because we haven't**

**Sasha : ok well i'm gonna go and get Payson up**

**Kelly : i wouldn't bother...Payson's missing**

**Sasha : what do you mean she's missing**

**Kelly : she was really upset last night so we suggested she go and talk to Max but didn't come back**

**Sasha : ok you lot stay here until your parents get here then head to the meet**

**K,K : bu...**

**Sasha : no buts if Payson found out you missed the meet because of her she'd never forgive herself...don't worry we will both be there i'm gonna go look for her ok**

**Kel,Kay : ok**

**Sasha : good that's sorted right Kayleigh you phone Austin and let him know the situation and tell him everyone leaves from here**

**Kayleigh : no probs**

**Sasha : right Max how was she when she left yours**

**Max : i don't know i didn't see her...my mam said she said it wasn't important then left, i know she lied to my mom she said she had her mom's car which is impossible**

**Sasha : ok that sounds like she's upset...**

**( cars pull up)**

**Sasha : ok parents are here...Kelly,Lauren you can inform the rest of the parents...i'll see you at the meet**

**K,K : just find Payson**

**Sasha : i will i promise ok i'm off bye guys**

**(the other parents arrive)**

**Ronnie : hey Sasha**

**Sasha : hey i'd love to stand and chat but in a hurry... Kayleigh will explain everything to you all**

**(sasha leaves)**

**Ronnie : why is he in such a rush**

**Kayleigh : Payson has gone missing**

**Ronnie : since when**

**Kayleigh : last night she went to Max's and didn't return home**

**Ronnie : why didnt no-one phone...we could've helped looked **

**Kayleigh : we figured she would've turned up before Sasha did**

**Ronnie : so we wait here?**

**Kayleigh : no Sasha said we have to head to the meet and he'd meet us there**

**Ronnie : ok...everyone lets go**

**(everyone leaves the keelers house)**


	18. Finding Payson

**In Sasha's car**

Sasha : where are you Payson...where are you... the rock of course

(after driving around for half an hour sasha was on his way to the rock when he notices someone walking in the pouring rain in a rock team jacket)

Sasha : Payson...Payson...Payson

Payson : i heard you the first time Sasha no need to repeat yourself...what do you want Sasha i'm quite busy i've got like a mile walk to the meet no time to stop and chat

Sasha : get in the car will you

Payson : no you said you weren't taking me to the meet and this is the only other transport

Sasha : Payson please just get in the car before you end up with pnuemonia then you really won't be able to compete

Payson : well that wont make much difference as i'm probably not competeing in anycase

Sasha : i'm sorry ok...i shouldn't have reacted the way i did and i'm really truly sorry...i need you at the meet...i want you at the the meet i need you beside me to win... so will you please get in the car so we can get on our way

(Payson gets in the car)

Sasha : thank you...i really am truly sorry payson what i said to you was uncall for and i hope you can forgive me

(Payson starts to sniffle)

Sasha : Payson are you ok...you've been crying...no you are crying was it something i did or said cause if it is i'm...

Payson : It's not you and i should be the one apologising not you...you were just looking out for me

Sasha : then if it's not me then who is making you cry...Max

(Sasha looks at Payson)

Sasha : i should've known it's him who's been making you cry it's always him upseting you...you ok?

Payson : yeah

Sasha : no you're not...what did he do

Payson : nothing

Sasha : don't defend him after he made you cry

Payson : it's my own fault if i hadn't gone over there to talk then everything would be fine and i wouldn't know

Sasha : know what

Payson : i mean is there something wrong with me why do i always get hurt and used and fall for guys who don't wanna be with me

Sasha: what did he do...did he lie to you,cheat on you

(Payson nods her head)

Sasha : i'm sorry payson...i was being a jerk and all the time you needed someone to talk to... is that why you ran from his house

Payson : yeah if you were in my shoes you would've done the same thing

Sasha : do you wanna talk about it

Payson : no...not really you won't underdstand

Sasha : try me you might be surpised

Payson : ok... i went over to Max's to talk to him about what had happened between us beforehand and when i went up to his room to talk he was talking to someone he told them that he loved them and that i knew that he wanted to be with this other person

Sasha : i'm sorry Payson

Payson : it's ok i could've understood if it was lauren or even kayleigh but carter

Sasha : carter... his gay!

Payson : 3 points to sasha belov... enough about my love life what about yours how are you and Summer

Sasha : there is no me and summer

Payson : are you not gonna try and fix things

Sasha : no whatever was there isn't there anymore... enough about them do u feel well enough to compete

Payson : no but i will do ive got my team mates for support

Sasha: and the best coach

Payson : and the best coach... thanks Sasha your always there for me even after i was horrible to you i thought u were mad...

Sasha : at you...never i need my star gymnast it just wouldn't be the same without you there...i'm sorry about the way i went off at you back at the house it was uncalled for i should've tried to be more understanding

Payson : let's just agree we were both in the wrong and forget about it and move forward

Sasha : what about max... his still going to be at the gym i could always get him transferred if it's better for you

Payson : no...it's ok transferring him will mean holding on to the past at least if he stays at the rock i can move on knowing i can still see him on a daily basis but thank you it was really sweet of you to offer

Sasha : the offer is open incase you change your mind

Payson : i won't but thanks...how long will it take to get there

Sasha : another hour or so...sorry but the traffic is quite bad

Payson : there's a short cut just ahead here which puts us onto the freeway which means we can skip the traffic

Sasha : ok...are you sure?...just asking

(Sasha pulls off the road to take a short cut)

Payson: what just happened

Sasha : don't panic but it seems we're stuck

Payson : what do you mean were stuck

Sasha : i mean the car won't move it's concked out

Payson :you've got to be kidding we have a meet in less than a day and i still need to train

Sasha : i know but there isn't really much we can do

Payson : have you checked the fuel

Sasha : yes and i've checked everything else... we need to remain calm and find some help

Payson : i'm not leaving the car it's freezing outside

Sasha : well i'm not leaving you here alone to fend for yourself

Payson : stop treating me like a child

Sasha : i'm not i just don't want anything to happen to you ok your mam trusted me to bring you to the meet and i'm not gonna break that trust because you don't want to get cold

Payson : ok but i haven't got a jacket mine's soaking

Sasha : here where mine i don't mind... that better

Payson : much thanks

(they get out the car )

Payson : ow,ow,ow

Sasha : Payson... you ok

Payson : no... think ive sprained my ankle...great now how am i suppose to do the meet or even walk to find some help

Sasha : you can't i'll have to carry you... i'll just grab the bag...

Payson : no,no,no...you don't i'm not gonna let you carry me

sasha : any better ideas

payson : no...just be careful no good having a injured coach is there

sasha : miss keeler your lift awaits

Payson : thank you

Sasha : always

(before sasha lifts payson into his arms they have a intense moment looking into each other's eyes)

(sasha and payson head off to find help)


	19. In LA

**At the meet**

**Kayleigh : this isn't looking good**

**Lauren : sasha said he'll be here ok so just chill...it's not as though we need payson to win**

**Kelly :maybe not but i'm not gonna be the one to explain why she wasn't at the meet to her parents are you**

**lauren : well she shouldn't have run off**

**Kayleigh : it sounds like she was upset and any decent friend would want to make sure she's ok**

**kelly : yeah but this is lauren...she's definitley not friend of the year... i know i'm not that good either but i'm geniunely worried**

**Kayleigh : lets just hope sasha's found her before anything bad has happened**

**(the parents enter)**

**Kelly : hey have you heard anything**

**Ronnie : no not a thing... i really think we should phone kim i would want to know if it was kayleigh or leo**

**Kelly : i can kind of understand that but lets give sasha a bit more time he deserves that much**

**Kayleigh : does anyone know why she was so upset for**

**(everyone looks at max)**

**Max : whatever it is it's got nothing to do with me**

**kelly : i don't believe you... payson doesn't get upset that easily...you're hiding something care to tell us what it is**

**max: nothing i've told you whatever reason she ran for isn't because of me...maybe it's because of sasha**

**Kayleigh : it's not possible sasha does everything to try and protect us he wouldn't hurt payson**

**alex : this isn't getting us anywhere ...blaming eachother isn't gonna change the inevitible payson is missing and i hope for the sake of the person who upset her that we find her before kim gets back or there will be hell to pay **

**Kelly : ok lets train... for payson **

**every1: for payson and sasha**


	20. missing together

(2 hours later with Sasha&Payson)

Payson :you don't have to carry me the whole way

Sasha : hows your ankle

Payson : ok for now but i haven't walked on it in a bit

Sasha : the house isn't that far maybe you could try and walk on it from here

Payson : yeah sure

(Sasha puts Payson down)

Sasha : how does that feel

Payson : fine...it's a lot better than what it was

Sasha : can u make it to the house

Payson : yeah sure

(sasha and Payson walk to the house)

Payson : lets see if anyone's in

Sasha : there's no one in

Payson : you haven't even checked

Sasha : it's an abandoned house no body lives here probably hasn't for years

Payson : so what do you suppose we do now

Sasha : go inside and try to get dry and warmed up and see if there's a phone close by

Payson : ok lets go

(In the house)

Sasha : how you feeling

Payson : apart from humiliated,hurt,embarrased brilliant thanks...sorry i didn't mean to snap it's just

Sasha : max me the meet

Payson : yeah i mean how could i not know i must have muppet tattooed across my head first nicky then u then max

Sasha : woah you can't put me in the same category as them two...me and you was and is a totally different situation to you and the other two

Payson : ok fine im not really bothered bout nicky it's mainly max i mean how on earth could i not tell

Sasha : it's not as though it's that obvious i mean i don't think Lauren even knows not that its much consolation... look why don't you stop thinking bout max for a bit and just relax but if it helps you could always have a cry or talk to me about it

Payson : no the only thing i want is to get out of here and go do the meet

Sasha : yeah well we have no transport and you aren't going anywhere til you get warmed up… I'm sorry about the whole max thing

Payson: look it's fine ok I'm ok I just wanna get warmed and dry and find some help so we can get out of here

Sasha : why don't you see if there's anything to put on to warm u up or to start a fire with

Payson : why would we wanna start a fire we'll be leaving soon

Sasha : that's highly unlikely… because of the bad weather conditions they are closing the bridges until it calms

Payson : you have no chance of me staying in this scrawny smelly damp cold ancient house , I'd rather sleep in the car

Sasha : it's not that bad

Payson : it's not what it doesn't have a bed or anywhere for a person to sleep

(sasha looks at the floor)

Payson : you'd have more chance of Austin taking ballet lessons than of me sleeping on that floor

Sasha : look your gonna be getting tired and it's for 1 night not for the rest of your life

Payson : I'm gonna find some one to help us while u sleep on that scrawny floor

Sasha : no can do I'm responsible for you… and if anything happened to you your mother would kill me.

Payson : fine well what do you propose we do

Sasha : can you walk

Payson : not that far why

Sasha : was gonna suggest we go and look for someone or a phone

Payson : it's getting late and I'm very tired and you look freezing

Sasha : I'm fine

Payson : look ok if I said that I would have had 2 hour conditioning just because you're the coach doesn't mean you get away with it

Sasha : ok then what do you suggest we do

Payson : I think bunking down in here would be our best option at the moment

Sasha : thought you said I would have more chance of Austin doing ballet

Payson : yeah well that was then this is now and were both tired

(as sasha goes to walk to the other side of the room payson stops him)

Payson : where are you going

Sasha : to lie down

Payson : would it not be better if we slept together

Sasha : I don't think that is such a good idea

Payson : look we both need to keep warm and the best way to do that is to snuggle….it's better than us freezing

Sasha : are you sure cause if your uncomfortable with it in anyway….

Payson: if I was uncomfortable I wouldn't have suggested it look there is no other way for us to keep warm

Sasha ok you win

(at the meet)


	21. In LA at the hotel

(At the meet)

Kaleigh : any news yet

Ronnie : no not yet sweetie

Kaleigh: has anyone tried sasha's mobile or payson's

Ronnie : yeah but the weather is that bad there's no reception… but were gonna keep trying

Kelly : just wish we knew why she ran….then we might have an idea where she is

Kaleigh : it just doesn't make sense for her to go to max's then leave without seeing him

Lauren : so what you think she did see max and something's happened and he's covering for himself

Kelly : the only thing we know is that there is no way payson would miss a meet

Lauren : yeah that explains about payson but where is sasha

Kelly : hopefully he has found her and he is with her

Kayleigh : but that doesn't explain why they aren't here or why they haven't been in contact

Austin : have you guys heard anything

Kaleigh : no not yet

Austin : so how's the training coming

Kelly : great we've done that many circuits we could do them in our sleep… how about you guys

Austin : the same…struggling a bit on the rings but apart from that

Alex : right get back to work I know it's hard with sasha and payson not being here but you need to keep your practices up ….lauren on beam Kelly on bars and kaleigh on vault let's go ladies

Kaleigh : ok we're going

Lauren : when can we have a break

Alex : you've just had 1… and please remember to show teeth people judges like smiley people

Kaleigh : dad were at a gymnastics meet not a dentist appointment

Alex : I know sorry … I'm just trying to keep you all focused on the meet

Ronnie : ok people 1 more circuit then we can have a break and try the phones again then head to the hotel to rest

Kelly : I'm guessing there's still no word from them

Steve : no but we have informed the police of the situation just incase they've broke down and don't have any reception on their phones

Lauren : I just hope they find shelter for tonight cause it's gonna be freezing

Kelly : we don't even know if they are together

Kaleigh : if anyone can find payson it's sasha…. He wouldn't stop looking til he did find her

Ronnie : ok people gymnastics let's get moving or we won't stand a chance in this meet

(kaleigh goes to see Austin)

Kaleigh : you ok

Austin : yeah just worried about sasha and payson … it's not right they should be here it's weird doing gymnastics without them both

Kaleigh : I know what you mean…. Come let's get back

( kaleigh and Austin go back into the gym to train )


	22. Alone together at night

(later that night with sasha and payson)

(in the house)

Sasha : you tired yet

Payson : yeah a bit... you

Sasha : yeah.. I'm shattered come on let's get some sleep while we can cause we have a busy day tomorrow

Payson : ok ...are you ok with sleeping beside me

Sasha: yeah as you said we need to keep warm and snuggling is the only option we have apart from freezing

(payson walks over to where sasha is lying down and lies on the floor next to him)

Payson : urrgh

Sasha : whats wrong

Payson : nothing it's ok I'll manage

Sasha : just tell me

Payson : I can't sleep without a pillow

Sasha : is that it ... why don't you just lie on me

Payson : cause it's not fair cause you don't have a pillow

Sasha : so.. would you be comfortable lying on my chest

Payson : yes

Sasha : well that's sorted come on

Payson : thanks

(as payson goes to lay her head on his chest she gets a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach which could easily be described as butterflies)

Payson : sasha

Sasha : yeah

Payson : thanks for being here...i'd probably be in a ditch right now

Sasha : hey stop it no you wouldn't... but thanks I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.. pay..

(sasha looks down to see her fast asleep on his chest with her arms around him )

(meanwhile at the hotel)


	23. Still Missing

(At the hotel)

Austin : you guys get anything yet

Kaleigh : nope... did you have any joy reaching sasha

Austin : it just keeps going to answer phone

Kelly : I've just been on the phone to my mam and she says there is an abandoned house just before you cross the bridge it's down a side road which has been used as a short cut for cars for years

Austin : well it's a start how long does it take to get there

Kelly : about 3 hours

Kaleigh : well what are we waiting for

Ronnie : where are you 4 going at this time of night

Kaleigh : were gonna go look for sasha and payson

Ronnie : where

Kelly : there's an abandoned house about 3 hours from here just before you cross the bridge down a side road

Ronnie : look ok it's quite late so why don't we all get a few hours sleep then set off early in the morning to check it out ... ok

K,l,a,k: ok

(Early hours of the next morning)

Kaliegh : you guys up

Kelly : yep I'm up

Lauren : I didn't even sleep let's go wake Austin up

(kaleigh,Kelly and lauren go to Austin's room )

Austin : I'm up just weight there

( Austin leaves his room)

Kaleigh : now we just need to walk my mom up

(Ronnie and steve enter)

Ronnie : no need we're here... steve has kindly offered to come with us

Lauren : ok so I'm guessing it will be 2 to a car

Ronnie : unless 2 of you wanna stay ... didn't think so

Steve : ok let's get going the sooner we get there the sooner we get back

Lauren : ok so Kelly can come with me and Austin can go with kaleigh

Ronnie : ok so that's sorted let's go

(Ronnie,steve,Austin,kaliegh,kelly and Lauren leave the hotel)

(at the abandoned house with sasha and payson)


	24. no where else i'd rather be

(at the abandoned house with sasha and payson)

(Sasha wakes up first and just lies still watchin the girl lying sound asleep in his arms until she starts to stir)

Payson : sasha

Sasha: yeah morning

Payson : what time is it

Sasha : 6.30

Payson : ohh... thanks for last night and being here

Sasha : like I told you it's not a problem and I wouldn't have been anywhere else last night

Payson : we're gonna have to get up and start heading out to find a way to get to the meet or to get the car started

Sasha: ok... that means you'll have to move

Payson : ohh right... sorry

(As payson goes to get up she trips over sasha's feet and falls back on top of him, payson lifts her head so her eyes meet his)

(pulling into the side road)

Austin : there's sasha's car keep going the house must be just up ahead

Ronnie: ok

(as they drove further up the road they see the abandoned house)

Ronnie : were gona have to park here and walk the rest of the way

Steve : ok lets go

(back in the house with sasha and payson)

(lying half on top of him they both feel this electrifying attraction between them)

Payson : sasha

Sasha : shhh...

(as Sasha gently leans in to kiss Payson their lips inches apart, he is interrupted by voices coming from outside the house, he quickly retreats back and moves away from payson leaving her confused and wondering what had just happened just as the door opens)

Austin : hello anyone in here

Kaliegh : Austin shh they might be a mass murderer in here

Austin : a deserted house... I don't think so some how

Kaleigh : Sasha, payson are you in here

( then they hear someone shout from the last room )

Kaleigh : that's sasha

Austin: and payson

(they head to the last room)

Kelly : payson sasha we are so happy to see you both you have no idea how worried we were

Sasha : sorry our both battery's died and car just shut down completely

Lauren : so why did you run off payson

(payson turns and looks at sasha just as payson goes to speak )

Kaliegh : that doesn't matter now all that matters is that you both are fine,ok let's get your stuff and let's go

Sasha : Austin help payson to the car she sprained her ankle and I need to make sure she is fit to compete

Austin: ok no problem

(they all leave the house and drive to the meet)

(in the car with payson,kaleigh,lauren and Kelly)

Kelly : you ok pay you've been really quiet since we left that house

Payson: yeah I'm fine just thinkin you know about the meet (sasha)

Lauren : ok well when you wanna talk we're all here for you no matter what

Payson : thanks ... but at the moment I just wanna get this meet done and over with, you never told me how you found the house

Kelly : my mam mentioned it when I phoned her to tell her what had happened

Payson : well tell her thanks from me and sasha we are really greatful

(the rest of the drive back was in complete silence in both cars)


	25. Reunited

(At the hotel)

Alex : hey they're here

(Sasha,kaleigh,kelly,payson, steve,lauren,ronnie and austin walk in)

Max : pay you're ok

Payson : yeah I'm okay, Kelly will you thank your mum for me and sasha if it wasn't for her we might still be there

Kelly : it's no problem but we(looking at lauren kaleigh and payson) are gonna talk while you rest your foot that ok coach?

Sasha: yeah sure we'll train this afternoon ok everyone enjoy your time while you have it but don't leave the hotel

(All the gymnasts head off to there rooms)

Max : Payson can we talk

Kelly : you could but us girls are talking first so you'll have to wait why don't u an austin go for a swim or summit we will let you know when we've finished

Max : ok see ya later come on Austin

(Max and austin leave to go swimming)

Kelly: so what happened at max's for you to leave without seeing him

Payson: nothing happened

Lauren : so why did you leave without seeing max then

Payson : when i got there i realised i wasn't in the right frame of mind to talk to him about what happened earlier

Kayleigh : so why didn't you just come home

Payson : i was going to but i decided to take a walk and lost track of time what is with the 3rd degree

Kelly : we were just concerned that you left to talk to max then left max's without seeing him then lied to his mam about having your mam's car then didn't come home anything could've happened to you

Payson: look i'm sorry i worried yous i should've tried to phone to let you guys know i was ok

Kayleigh : ok you know it's just because we care

Payson : yeah i know, is that it or is there anytjing else

Kelly : just one thing

Payson : what?

Kelly : when you left to go to max's you and sasha weren't on the best of terms then you had to spend a night alone with him and since we got back you's haven't looked at each other and when you's do there's loads of tension in the air did something happen between you tw...

Payson : no nothing happened or ever will happen we talked an that was it now if you don't mind can we drop it i'm quite tired and could do with some sleep before practice this afternoon

Kelly : ok this coversation is over...

Payson: thank god...

Kelly : for now so you can get some rest before practice this afternoon but we will talk some more about this your holding out on something and i intend to find out what

Payson : ok you believe what you want as long as i can get some sleep

Kelly : we are gonna go for a walk so you can get some sleep

Payson : thanks

(kelly, lauren and kayleigh go for a walk while payson has a sleep)


	26. does anybody know?

At Gym Practice

Sasha : how's your ankle

Payson : it's fine just a bit sore physio said i can train

sasha : ok just take it easy , start on bars then work to beam ,vault then floor ok

Payson : ok

Sasha : kelly

Kelly : yes sasha

Sasha : i want u on vault,bars,floor then beam

Kelly : ok sasha

Sasha : Lauren i want you on beam,floor,bars then vault

Lauren : yes sasha

sasha: kayliegh i want you on floor,vault,beam then Bars

Kayliegh : yes sasha

Sasha : I'll be watching yous all on each apparatus i've seen you all on each apparatus Payson i'll start with you right that's it off we go

(The Afternoon is spent mainly in silence during practice the only talking that occours is between gymnasts and the coach sasha)

( As Practice comes to and end sasha pulls payson to one side)

Sasha : Payson can i see you in the office for a minute

Payson : yeah sure , i'll meet up with yous in a couple of minutes

Kelly :ok we'll wait for you outside

Payson : thanks

(lauren,kelly,kayley,and austin leave the gym as payson goes to the office)

Payson : you wanted something

Sasha : yeah,i think we should talk about the abandoned house

Payson : what about it

Sasha : have you told anyone about what happened

Payson : considering nothing happened apart from i hurt my foot there isn't anything to tell

Sasha: you know what i'm on about

Payson : not really

Sasha : the thing that nearly happened

Payson : oh that

Sasha : yes that...i don't want you to get the wrong ide...

Payson : look i get it you coach me athlete did you really think i was expecting you to declare your love for me after we almost kissed after everything we went through after the photo got realised ,i get it i really do but you can't go postal because i have a boyfreind then pretend we mean nothing more to each other than coach and athlete sorry but it just doesn't work like that

Sasha : Payson ...

Payson : It's fine honestly only me and you know what nearly happened and i don't have any intention of telling anybody and i'm pretty sure you have no intention on telling anyone either so if that's it can i go

Sasha : yeah ...payson

Payson: yeah

Sasha : i'm sorry

Payson : so am i

(with that Payson leaves the office while trying to hold back the tears in her eyes)


	27. when it gets to much

On the Gym Floor

Max : are you ok Payson

Payson :yeah, i'm wonderful why wouldn't i be

Max : look i need to talk to you

Payson : not you aswell

Max : please its not what you think

Payson : really... did i miss something from the conversation at your house

Max : i need you to understand

Payson : understand... i do i understand that my"boyfriend" snuck into my house hoping to get lucky who i then had to through out cause our coach caught you in my bed i also understand that you neglected to tell me that you are infact gay and in love with carter anderson who happens to be the ex boyfriend of two of my best friends ,which i had to find out by myself after i came to your house to apologize for throwing you out only to find out that all the time you were with me you wanted to be with him.i think that about covers it so tell me which part did i not understand.

Max : i'm sorry i didn't mean to hur...

Payson: how come guys only apologize after doing something which you know will probably hurt us in the long run and if you really didn't mean to hurt me the minute you realized you had feelings for someone else you would of told me instead of lying and cheating.

Max : yeah what i did was wrong and i know it's unforgiveable but you can't lecture me about having feelings for someone else while we were together when the entire time we were together you were inlove with someone else

Payson : really

Max: yeah really

Payson : who is the lucky g...

Max : sasha

Payson : excuse me

max : i said sasha as in our coach

Payson : i know who he is... how can you possibly think after all the trouble that photo caused us that i could possibly be in love with ...

Max : tell me your not in love with him

Payson : i'm not in love with...

Max : stop lying it's written all over your face everytime you look at him i used to wish you would look at me that way then i realised i would always be second to sasha belov you don't need to deny it anymore

Payson : i'm not denying anything

Max : fine but when you finally admit it to yourself just remember that i'm here if you wanna talk and is one lucky guy to have you in love with him there's only one person in the world to make you truly happy and for you it just happens to be sasha.

Payson : so you lie to me cheat on me and you expect me to come to you for advice on love did you bang your head because you must be insane to think i'd come to you for advice why don't you do me a favour and stay the hell away from me

(with that Payson leaves the gym to find kelly still waiting for her)

Payson : how much of that did you hear

Kelly : enough,why didn't you just tell us the truth

Payson : ok hey my boyfriend dumped me for a guy who he had been seeing behind my back for however long

Kelly : i get ya point,hey if you wanna talk i'm here for you no questions or judgements

Payson : thanks kell

Kelly : then maybe you'll tell me the truth about the abandoned house and you and sasha but only when your ready

Payson : thanks can we just stay in tonight and do nothing

Kelly: sure

( kelly and payson head to their hotel room where payson spends the rest of the night being held by kelly why sobs rack through her body )


	28. The inter Gym meet

The Meet

Sasha : glad to see your all fit and well you have 3 hours to perfect your routines before the competition starts;i have also just been informed that since some of denver and pine wood gymnasts have become ill only four gymnasts are required to compete i'll pick the 4 by 9 so you must compete for your place to perform

Austin : sasha no offence but the girls have a stronger chance of bringing home the trophy cause they've gelled they know each others strong and weak points i'd rather be a reserve and give the rock the best chance of winning

Sasha : are you sure

Austin : we could help the girls perfect their routines so there are no flaws in them then the other gyms wouldn't stand a chance

Sasha : ok then if your sure; girls listen up lauren your main focus is beam, kayleigh yours is vault,kelly you are on bars and Payson your on floor right lets go

( the girls perform there routines over and over for a straight 2 hours but payson isn't coping so well)

Max : you keep bending your arm

Payson : your getting on my last nerve i told you to keep the hell away from me i don't need you or your precious boyfriend to help me perfect my routine i can do that all on my own

Sasha : is there a problem

Payson : no max was just about to go spot lauren

(max walks over to lauren to watch her on beam )

Sasha: Payson if you can't perform with out your emotions i will have to pull you out of the meet

Payson : excuse for not being so perfect unlike you i can't hide my feelings behind every sodden rule of gymnastics

Sasha : what is that suppose to mean

Payson : nothin you and max have something in common

Sasha : what's that

Payson : you think you can get me to feel things then hurt me then for me to say oh it doesn't matter i'm robot payson keeler nothing hurts or effects me news flash i'm human like everyone else and i feel like everyone else, your the best coach out there i need you to coach me but coach me from a distance

Sasha : hows that gonna work

Payson : you're the great sasha belov figure it out now if you don't mind i'm gonna get back to my routine

(practice flew over till it was time for the meet)

Sasha : everyone ready

Lauren : yeah

Sasha : let's bring home the trophy

( as the meet went on pinewwod went first then denver was second and the rock was last to peform on every rotation by the end of the meet The rock was top denver was second and pinewood was last)

the Announcer : the rock and denver go through to the final tomorrow

Sasha : excellent performance out there perform like that tomorrow and we'll walk away with the trophy ok thats it lets get some rest

(all the gymnasts and sasha walk out the gym and head to the hotel)

Kelly : what was that between you and sasha

Payson : nothing i just wanna get this meet done and over with then to get home my mam,dad and becca are coming home earlier

Kelly : i'm here for you

sasha : payson can i talk to you

Payson : it's ok kelly just wait beside the stairs it won't take long

Kelly : ok

( kelly goes over to the stairs as the rest of the gymnasts go in the lift)

Payson: What

Sasha : me and max are nothing a like

Payson : really could've fooled me

Sasha: i never intentionally meant to hurt you

Payson : funny max said basically the same thing and you say you are nothing alike and you speak basically the same words

Sasha : look meet me tomorrow after the final meet

Payson : why

Sasha: to talk

Payson : we said everything that we need to say to each other yesterday so there couldn't be anything left to say to each other

Sasha : payson please i just need 20 minutes at most

Payson : ok fine see you tomorrow

Sasha : thank you

(what could sasha possibly wanna talk to payson about ?)


	29. the winner is

The final meet

sasha : today is the day are we all ready to give our best to take the trophy home

Lauren : it's an inter gym competition not the olympics but we will give our very best to take the trophy home

Sasha : that's what i wantedto hear for a moment there i thought you were gonna say that it's not that important

Lauren : never all competitions are important

Sasha : well i'll leave you to warm up

(sasha walks away to talk to the denver coach)

Kelly : he didn't say we couldn't think it though

Payson: lets just get this over with so we can head home

Kelly : are you ever gonna talk about what happened in the house

Payson : i already told you nothing happen...

Kelly : yeah keep telling yourelf that sister but it ain't washing with me;i won't judge i'm just trying to be a friend

Payson : i just don't who to trust

Kelly : what do you mean

Payson : someone leaked that photo of me and sasha and i still have no idea who it was and the idea that it could be someone i know scares the living day lights...

Kelly : try me... i'll be the only other person who knows and i won't tell anyone; i know about max and haven't told anyone you can trust me i was the only person not at the gym when it got leaked...your like the friend i never had and i don't wanna loose that friendship if it means keeping a secret for eternity i will cause your friendship means the world to me

Sasha : payson ,kelly vault now

kelly : yes sasha

Payson : ok...later but only you

Kelly : deal

( after 3 hours of training the final meet was due to begin)

Announcer : we start on beam up first is denver followed by the rock

(all the gymnasts were hitting their performances but a couple of slip ups by lauren and kayleigh meant they were relying on payson to land her performance on floor while denver were on vault)

Lauren : come on payson you can do this bring us home the trophy...

Kayleigh : you have it in the bag we believe and trust in you

Kelly : here comes you know who

(Payson looks up to see sasha approach them)

Sasha : payson a quick word

Payson : yes sasha

Sasha : you are amazing on floor you've hit this routine more times than anyone else i know; we are here for you... i am here for you...meet me at 6 outside the hotel we are heading home at 7

(Payson hears we love you Payson from the audience and looks up to see her mam, dad and becca )

Payson : what...

Sasha : thought they should see there daughter bring home the trophy for the rock

Payson : thank you and ok

(Payson moves to the floor to start her performance which captivates the audience as she completes a flawless moving performance )

Announcer : the winner of the inter gym competition is the rock

(everyone supporting the rock jump up to celebrate and congragulate the gymnasts and sasha)

Kelly : you did it ... that was amazing

Payson : couldn't of done it without you... thank you and i promise i will tell you everything but i need to do something first

(kelly looks at sasha)

Kelly : i understand ... go

Payson : thanks

(everybody heads to the hotel to pack for ride home )


	30. lies or truth?

Outside the hotel

Sasha: I didn't think you were gonna show

Payson : I wasn't

Sasha : what made you change your mind

Payson : it doesn't matter... what do you want

Sasha : we need to get this sorted between us before we go back

Payson : there's nothing to sort we're fine

Sasha : no we're not since the house if i come within 5 inches of you; you run a mile

Payson : no i don't... it's just you come next to me when i'm due to move on to the next apparatus

Sasha : you were in the middle of a run on vault then cut it short and went to bars cause you saw me approach

Payson : oh

Sasha : yeah oh...look you need to understand the moment we had in the house meant something to both of us and you can't say it didn't cause we've been trying to avoid it since then cause we knew if we talked about it that would mean actually admitting that it meant more than it should

Payson : so what are you saying

Sasha : i'm saying your not the only one struggling with this... i'm your coach and it's wrong for me to feel anything other than what a coach should feel for an athlete... what we feel doesn't matter... i can't love you payson... it's not right your 17 and my gymnast and i won't risk your dreams

Payson : why are you doing this i know we can't be together... just drop it will you

Sasha : i'm trying so hard not to hurt you

payson : really... well your doing a swell job of it

sasha : you mean the world to me you must know that i'm doing this to protect you

Payson : no your doing it to protect yourself... i'm not bothered what people say obviously what people think means more to you than i ever could

Sasha : you don't see it now but what i'm doing is for the best

Payson : the best for who ... don't you dare say me or i swear to god i'll ...

Sasha : i'm sorry

Payson : save it... i don't even know why i came...i have to get back and pack

Sasha : i am sorry payson

( Payson goes to the hotel room which she is sharing with kelly)

Kelly : hey how did it go

(kelly sees payson crying)

Kelly : oh babe come here what happened and start from the beginning

Payson : when we were in the house alone before you all came to find us we kind of had a moment

kelly: what sort of moment

Payson : if yous hadn't come when you had we probably would've kissed

Kelly : what (squeals)

Payson : shh keep it down

Kelly : sorry... ok so what happened next

payson : when sasha asked to talk to me the other day he basically said he was worried of anyone finding out that we nearly kissed then earlier he decided to tell me that even though the moment meant something to him and i apparently mean the world to him that he couldn't love me cause it wasn't right

Kelly : what a jerk...sorry but you don't say an almost kiss means something then say you can't love someone because its not right is just idiotic

Payson : i've told you what happened now you have to promise not to tell anyone

Kelly : you have my word

Payson : not a word to anyone this is our secret

(everyone meets down stairs outside the hotel)

Sasha : well congrats to everyone on a successful competition since we did so well you can have tomorrow off and light conditioning on saturday then not back in until monday at 6

Alex : everyone ready... ok let's hit the road

(Kelly pulls payson to one side)

Kelly:are you gonna be ok going back with him

Payson : yeah mom dad and becca are coming with us so it should be fine...

kelly : how about we go dress shopping tomorrow for the christmas ball as it's mandatory that everyone goes

(payson looks at sasha )

kelly: even he has to go

Payson : i don't know...

Kelly :so it's a date... mrs keeler

Kim : kim please

Kelly : is it ok if me and payson go dress shopping tomorrow for dresses for the christmas ball

Kim : that would be a lovely idea we just don't have the m...

Kelly : she doesn't need any money it's my treat as a thank you for her being such a great friend ...it's just she won't go unless you and mr keeler say it's ok

Mark : that's a lovely idea and we say she can go

Kelly : cool

Payson : fine you win say 10 o'clock

Kelly : great see you tomorrow and if u need me just phone anytime

Kim : why don't you stay the night and have a sleepover if it's ok with ya mam

Kelly : it will be fine if that's ok

Payson : totally ... thank you (she whispers to kelly)

(they all head off for a long ride home when they arrive home sasha finds his car has been returned to the rock)

(At the keelers)

Payson : thanks mom

Kim: i thought u could use a friend

Payson : what do you mean

Kim: i know the look when someone gets their heart broken

Kelly: you ready for a movie marathon

Payson :yeah

Kelly : thanks again mrs ke..kim

Kim : it's my pleasure ... i'm glad payson has you as such a good friend anyway night and enjoy

Payson : we will

(kim goes to bed)

Payson : did you say anything to my mam about what we talked about

Kelly : no i said it's a secret and i meant it

Payson : so how did she know about my heart break

Kelly : cause she's your mam and she knows you better than you know you... let's just be greatful that she doesn't know that it's sasha breaking your heart

Payson : sorry

Kelly : it's fine all is forgiven that's what best friends are for

(that night they watched movies and talked about everything little did payson know that kelly was planning on making sasha pay for breaking her heart)


	31. searching for a dress

Shopping at the mall

Kelly : ok so what type of dress do you want

Payson : how about none

kelly : come on pay ...it's the NGO's national christmas ball and it's gonna be at the rock instead of some swanky hotel

Payson : yeah they probably ran out of money

Kelly :it's not that bad looking for a dress... you will look gorgeous

payson : how can you possibly know that since we haven't seen any nice dresses

kelly : oh no there have been loads of nice dresses but we don't want nice we want sexy and perfect... whatever you do don't turn around

Payson : why

Kelly : sasha has just walked into the mall

Payson: i can't look why

Kelly : cause if he comes over here i can't promise my mouth won't speak words that shouldn't be said to a coach ... to late he just spotted us and is coming over

Payson : great... you probably gave us away by watching his every move

Kelly : hey i'm trying to saty at the rock and not get suspended for sticking up for ...

Sasha : ladies

Kelly : hi...what are you doing here

Sasha : shopping...is there a problem

Payson : no...we have to get going sorry to be rude but were

Kelly : looking for dresses for the christmas ball...could this day get any worse

Payson: what

Kelly: max has just walked in...sasha why don't you come help us find some dresses it'll be good for a male view point

Sasha : i don't know...i shouldn't be really going in female dress shops

Kelly : just pretend your giving a none biased,none coach opinion and if anyone asks your my brother...averyone in agreement good now let's move before we end up with max aswell

Payson : i thought it was me and you going dress shopping

Kelly : it was i mean it is...it's just sasha is tagging along for styling tips

Sasha : everything ok

Kelly : perfect let's go dress shopping

(sasha,payson and kelly look in about 12 different stores tillkelly sees something she likes)

Kelly : you two stay here i'm gonna go try these on and remeber honest opinion

Payson : of course

Kelly : your next keeler

(kelly goes to try on some dresses)

Payson : i'm sorry kelly has dragged you along shopping if you wanna go i'll just say you had an emergency

Sasha : i'm having fun...i didn't realise the amount of choice you ladies had to go through ...look if you want me to go i will (takes hold of payson's hand without noticing)but i really wanna stay and help

Payson : ooo...ok if you want i mean it's fine with me

Kelly : mhhm

Payson : (letsgo of sasha's hand ) hey kelly

Kelly : what do you think

Payson : it's not you ...it's more what lauren would wear

Kelly: oh my god ... keeler don't move but close your eyes and no peeking you to belov

sasha : why ...

Kelly : shh just do as i say

(saha and payson close there eyes why kelly goes and gets the perfect dress she has found for payson and puts it in the changing room)

Kelly :ok open ... right payson you come with me but sasha you need to stay here... pay you can't peak it's a suprise just need you to try on for size

(after kelly and payson come out kelly goes andpays for the two dresses)

Payson : did you see the dress

Sasha : no...did you not see it

Payson : nope not even a glimpse

Kelly : ok ready let's go

Sasha : as much fun as this has been i need to head off

Kelly : oh ok were finished in anycase so were heading home now but thanks for the help

Sasha : didn't really do much

Kelly : oh you did ...anyway you ready pay

payson : yeah see ya sasha

Sasha : bye payson

(kelly and payson head bak to the keelers)

Kim : your back ... were arethe dresses

Kelly : they are being delivered just before the ball

Kim :oh ok thanks kelly... do you like your dress

Payson : i don't know it's a suprise the only person who has seen it is kelly

Kelly : i'd love to stay but i need to head home thanks kim for everything see you on monday keeler

Payson : see you then parker

(Payson and kelly spent the remainder of the weekend texting each other as none of them hear from kayleigh or lauren)


	32. sticking togther

Back at the gym

Kelly : how long you been here

Payson : not to long about 10 mins

Kelly : has he said anything

Payson : no... not really just went through my beam routine

(sasha comes on to the gym floor)

Sasha : ladies, did you not have enough time over the week end to chit chat

payson : yes sasha

Sasha : well how about we get on with some light warm ups until the other gymnasts get here

Payson : yes sasha

( sasha heads back to the office)

Kelly : what crawled up his backside

Payson : i don't know and to be honest i'm not really bothered lets just get started before he ends up in a more foul mood than his already in

(half an hour later the other gymnasts arrive for training)

Lauren : god how long have you two been here

Payson : about an hour and half

lauren : do you not believe in sleeping

Kaylie : so how was your week-end since we didn't talk

Kelly : great we went shopping for our christmas ball dresses

Lauren: really

Kelly : yeah it was fun payson's dress is to die for

Lauren : so what does it look like

payson : i don't know... kelly got it for me

Lauren : so you go shopping for a dress which you don't know what it looks like and you don't even think to invite your suppousedly best friends along

kelly: hey back off i offered to take payson shopping as a thank you for her friendship and just because she goes shopping doesn't mean you have to go as well your not attached at the hip and how many times did you try and contact her over the week-end, from the look on your face i'd say not that many

(Sasha heads back to the floor)

Sasha : do we have a problem here ladies

Payson : no sorry sasha

Sasha : this is were you train it's not the place for personal disagreements if you wanna argue go on oprah but keep it out of the gym this isn't the place for personal feelings

(sasha starts to walk away )

kelly : yeah you'd know all about that

Sasha : do you have a problem kelly

Kelly : no sasha

Sasha : good , you four are training till 12 then helping with the christmas ball organization...payson can i have a word in private

Payson : sure

(sasha heads to the office)

Payson : what were you thinking

Kelly : sorry... the words kinda just jumped out... he shouldn't have been such an ass

Payson : it's fine what u gonna say to kaylie and lauren when they ask what you meant

Kelly : well his relationship with summer didnt work out so well did it

Payson : thanks...no one else would have been brave enough to say anything

kelly : you better get in there before we end up with extra conditioning

Payson : thanks ... wish me luck

kelly : you won't need it but good luck

( Payson heads to the office)


	33. no one else knowsor do they

In the office

Sasha : payson come in can you shut the door please

Payson : sure

Sasha : what was that with kelly

Payson : nothing why

Sasha : it was something

payson : lauren was having a go cause i went dress shopping with kelly and didn't invite her or kaylie and kelly was just telling lauren to back off

Sasha : well you's aren't joined at the hip

Payson : that's what kelly said ...if that's it can i go cause i need to train

Sasha: at least i now know what i interrupted but i was on about what kelly said when i started to walk away

Payson : why don't you ask kelly as she was the one who apparently said something

sasha: i know what she said i just don't know why she said it or what she meant by it...you know don't you

Payson : so what if i do it's between me and kelly and it's private

Sasha: not when she aims her words at me it's not...are you gonna tell me

Payson : no and it's not contracted that we tell the coach every little thing wether it's a secret or public knowledge

(Sasha sits there for at least 10 mins)

Sasha : tell me you didn't

payson : didn't what

sasha : did you tell her about the abandoned house

(payson looks around the room )

Sasha : why ... i thought we agreed it was best not to tell anyone about us

Payson : well i couldn't have told her considering there is no us is there you made that crystal clear... yeah i did tell her but i also told her about max as well; unlike you i can't hide my feelings behind gymnastics i actually do feel things i'm not made of metal or stone so yeah i confided in her cause that's what you do with friends when you have no one else to turn and you need to talk things out... she promised not to tell anyone and she hasn't

sasha : how can you be so sure that you won't argue and that she won't tell other people

Payson : unlike you she actually considers how other people feel before hurting them

Sasha: what is that suppose to mean

Payson : figure it out

Sasha : we aren't done

Payson : yes we are...i'm going to train then help with the ball decorations see ya sasha


End file.
